


Birthday Boy

by orphan_account



Series: The Walking Dead [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, Om fg, Porn With Plot, Smut, The walking dead game - Freeform, Wow, Yaoi, i actually wrote this, nicks birthday, the walking dead - Freeform, twd, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Slight AU]</p><p>    Its Nicks birthday, and Luke has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> [Note: the slight AU in this is that they stayed at the cabin without anything bad happening for a few weeks when Clem came with the dog bite. So its basically just streched time. Also, i don't actually know their birthdays, but fuck it. I guessed.] 
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic! I hope you enjoy!

Today was Nick's twenty sixth birthday.

Rebecca had kept semi accurate calenders wherever they went, to make sure she knew what her to be baby's birthday is. So, every so often, Luke would ask Rebecca what day it was. And just so happens, that today, the seventeenth of October, was Nick's birthday. He himself was turning twenty seven in the coming months, but he didn't care about his. With all his friend had gone through lately...he needed something to help him out.

Of course, for the past few months, they have been...together. It started off awkward, but there had been awkwardness prior to the apocalypse. They HAVE been friends for twenty years now. When they were teenagers, they kissed a few times by 'accident', as adults they accidently caught each other doing things by themselves or with other people,, but the start of the end of the world brought them to rely on each other. Maybe more than rely. They really did need each other to survive, that was just a fact.

But they kept it on the down low. Nobody knew but them. Luke had talked prior about telling everyone so that they could maybe be a little more affectionate twards each other in front of the group without it being odd, but Nick declined, and Luke respected that. But this left them to have to sneak small touches and hugs, kisses, ext. And of course, with such a big group, they rarely had time to fool around. They were adults, after all. And adult guys had testosterone. And in an apocalypse where every day is a life or death situation, this left them needier than ever. This left everyone needier in different ways, to be honest. But of course, rooms were scarce. Rebecca had said that she wanted for everyone to stay close to each other at all times, and of course Sarah needed extra protection from the horrors of the outside mauling creatures. So for them to...'do it', they would need a room to themselves. But no. Nick had to sleep in a room with Pete, Carols and Sarah, and Alvin and Rebecca had their own room for obvious reasons, and then Luke had his own room. It was dumb, but of course, Rebecca wouldn't be defied. They both had tried to arrange it so that they could have a room together, but any further arguing would cause suspicion.

Nick wasn't one to follow rules, however. He would sneak into Luke's lone room sometimes, to sleep with him, or just talk. Still, there was no time for doing the do, the others would hear that.

 

So, whenever they did do it, it was in the woods or in the shed outside. It would be quick, hard and fast, and of course noisy. They always tried to muffle the moans, but sometimes they would both become too noisy, and cause for someone else in the area to hear. Once, Pete was out fishing, and of course Luke and Nick didn't know at the time. So in the woods, Pete had become suspicious of the noise coming from deeper in the forested area. By the time they both heard footsteps and caught a glimpse of Nick's uncle, they had put the rest of their clothes back on, and faked Nick having hit his head on a branch to explain the noises. Of course, Pete hesitated in believing in their story, but eventually just said "Okay, be more careful."

But today was Nick's birthday: the guy survived long enough to have one. Of course, Luke couldn't go to the mall and buy him something, or even make him something. So, he had planned something else, and made sure no one else could interfere this time.

 

"You are gonna do what?" Pete asked, with a questioning look. " Look around a bit farther, see if we can find anything useful. " " We already been all 'round here, Luke. There's nothing else to find. " Luke frowned, and crossed his arms. " We're just going to look, Pete. I know you're worried about Nick, but we'll be fine. I promise. Ill even bring my gun if you want. " Pete looked down for a moment, then sighed. " FIne. But be back before night, dont want to get caught up with any biters when you cant see." Luke nodded quickly, then was about to leave when Nick came through the door. He yawned, and watched as Luke smiled at him and walked out to the living room, grabbing his gun.

"Can i come?"

"Just me and Nick this time, Clem." He smiled at the little girl, her arm bandages dirty with blood.

"Why not?" "Your arms still healing." "I killed a walker right after i finished sewing this though." "You did." He smiled and poked her hat as she returned a giggle. "Me and Nick are just gonna look around anyway, try to find something useful out there." 

Clementine frowned, but then nodded. "Okay. Promise to come back?" " Of course." Clementine then smiled for a moment, before going into the kitchen with Pete do get something to eat. 

 

Nick came out a few moments later, carrying his gun on his back. Luke looked at him, then mentioned for him to follow him outside. Nick gave his friend a confused look, but followed anyway.

 

"Where are we going?" Nick asked. Luke couldn't help but smile. "You'll see." He looked at Luke, almost scared for where they were going. Luke didn't look back, but continued to walk into the forested area outside of the cabin.

 

 

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

 

After fifteen minutes or so, Luke stopped in his tracks and looked around. They were in a small clearing in the trees, soft, seemingly unbloodied grass beneath them. Nick stopped behind Luke, and asked why they had stopped. Luke didn't reply as he glanced around the area, looking for any threats visible. When he found none, and heard no moans or movement from the undead, he tossed his gun to the side of the clearing. Luke then stepped twards Nick, who gave him yet another questioning look. "Luke?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

Luke smiled. " Put your gun down, and find out. "

Nick trusted Luke, and did as he was told. He threw his gun off to the side with Lukes, as he came closer to Nick, making him question what was happening at the moment.

Luke wrapped his arms around Luke, pressing their lips together. He closed any space that was left between them by pushing their bodies together in a sandwich like pose. Nick was caught off guard, but accepted and kissed Luke back. He began to wrap his arms around his torso, lightly grazing his butt. This made Luke grin into the kiss, and both of their faces turned red. 

Luke began to push Nicks flustered body against a tree that was a foot behind him, slipping his fingers under his shirt. This made Nick let out a small moan, and Luke's fingers grazed his chest and torso. Luke smiled and then stopped. Nick frowned. "Why did you stop?"

"Todays your birthday," Luke said. "Its October seventeenth. Your offically 26."

Luke then proceeded to get on his knees, holding Nick's hips tightly. He took his mouth and took the zipper to his jeans between his teeth, and moved himself down, unzipping the dirty, bloodied pants. This made Nicks face go red as he watched his partner on such a level.

He continued to take his hands, and slip Nick's jeans down to his knees. His hard on was clearly visible through the thin boxers, growing more aroused by the second. Luke licked it through the fabic, which made Nick moan once again. "Ah..."

Luke did this for a moment, and then pulled his boxers off to reveal Nick's cock. Luke proceeded to lick the tip, positioning his hands at Nicks balls. He then looked up into him, taking its length into his mouth.

"Fucckk..." Nick growled, his hands going into Luke's messy hair. Luke began to move his head back and forth, taking half of his cock into his mouth with each thrust. Nick began to move his hips to the rythm of Lukes sucking, making Luke moan into his work. Nick felt the vibrations, and shivered. "God, yes..."

Luke suddenly took Nick's whole into his mouth. He deep throated him, moaning into it. "L-luke!" Nick moaned loud, tightening his grips on Lukes hair. "Im gonna come soon...." however, Luke didnt stop. He continued to moan into Nicks cock, smiling at the result of pants and moans from his partner. "Luke, stop, im coming!" But he didnt. As Nick came, Luke took his length all the way into his mouth. He listened as Nick groaned loudly, and swallowed his essence. 

After a minute, Luke stood up, and watched Nicks now ruby face look away to the side as he picked up his pants and slif them back on. Luke didnt stop glaring to Nick, until he growled. "What are you looking at?" Luke couldnt help but giggle, and put their bodies together again. He starting kissing his neck gently, as Nick growled again. "Dumbass! Dont get me on again!" 

On the way back to the cabin, they held hands and stood close to each other. They talked about what they would do now if the world wasnt a total shit hole, and how they would spend their birthdays.

"Id take you out, then back to my place, and do it." Luke laughed at his own sillyness. This made Nick blush again. "You fucker." He growled, but Luke could tell he enjoyed this.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Eventually the pair were on the verge of home. However lost in conversation, they hadnt realized how close they REALLY were...

"Nick? Luke?"  
The two jumped, their hands coming apart. They glared at Clementine, who had a gun in her hands, pointing at the pair. "Why are you guys holding hands?"  
"What? Were not."  
"You were."  
Luke flushed. "Listen, we uh..."  
"You guys like each other dont you?" The girl smiled and lowered her gun. "Thats why you guys wanted to be alone, so you could kiss."  
"You got all that from us holding hands?" Luke asked, sneaking a glance at Nick. "Wow, youre smart." She smiled and stepped farward to them. "I wont tell, i promise."Nick rolled his eyes playfully, and walked twards the house. However, Luke stayed a moment, and then grstured for Clementine to come back.  
"So you guys are like boyfriend and girlfriend, only boyfriend and boyfriend?"  
"Excactly."

As they walked into the house, Nick had already went upstairs, probally to sleep. Luke had motioned for Clementine not to talk about it in fron of them. She smiled and nodded.  
Pete, Alvin, Carlos, Sarah and Rebecca were in the kitchen, eating peaches and beans in semi cleaned bowls. As they walked in, Pete got up out of his seat.  
"What did you guys do out there? Nick looked exhausted."

"Nothing much, didnt find anything though."

But it was worth it.


End file.
